


A Complete Set (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [101]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Poe have a friends with benefits with relationship, until he confesses that he wants more. With his track record on relationships, you can’t help but be hesitant about him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 1





	A Complete Set (Modern AU)

You stared up at the ceiling of Poe’s bedroom. Your body was sweaty and buzzing from the fuck session you just had. This was round three and you think you were just about done.

You look to your right to see Poe staring at you. His hand propped up his head and he had a smile on his face, “What?” You asked with a smirk.

Poe’s fingers grazed along your arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake as he huskily said, “You complete me.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle, “Bet you say that to everyone you sleep with.” You sit up looking at the ground, seeing your discarded clothes. You slip out of bed and begin to pick through them, looking for your underwear.

Poe sits up as well and watches you rifle through the clothes, “I’m serious, Y/N. You complete me. You make me feel something no one else has.”

You snort, “Maybe I’m just that good in bed?” You find your bra and underwear, pulling them on. You turn to Poe to see that he’s frowning, “What’s wrong?”

“Why aren’t you taking me seriously?”

You shrugged, “Well, I mean, with our agreement-”

“Screw our agreement.” Poe crawls on the bed towards you and cups your face, “You really don’t see it? Don’t feel it? We have something, Y/N, beyond our agreement. We’re a complete set. You’re the salt to my pepper. My peanut to my butter.” You couldn’t help but snicker which made Poe smile. His eyes were soft as his hands leave your face and goes to grab your hands, “Please tell me I’m not the only one who feels this way.”

You shook your head, “You’re not, but…I can’t help but be apprehensive about this. Your past relationships weren’t great, Poe. I don’t want to end up like them.”

“You won’t. Because what I feel for you is so much more different and so much more powerful than what I felt with them.” He brings your hands up to his lips and kisses them, “You really do complete me, Y/N. If you let me, I’ll spend my whole life to prove that to you.”

You lean forward capturing his lips with yours. Poe’s hands held your head and neck, keeping you to him as close and as long as he can, until you pulled away, “You don’t have to. I believe you.”

He grins at you, “Yeah?” He says excitedly.

You giggle, “Yeah.”

“Great…now you wanna undress and join me back in bed?”

You threw your head back as you laughed, “Only if you let me rest up before we go for another round.”

“Deal!”


End file.
